1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic photocopier machines, and more specifically, it relates to copier machines which can operate in such a operation mode as to form negative peripheral outline images by depositing the toner onto portions than peripheral outlines of those corresponding to original documentary images.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Generally speaking peripheral outlines of image or images are most full of necessary informations of the images, thus playing an important and characterizing role for showing of true and necessary features of the images under consideration.
Further, when peripheral outlines are taken out from normal and generalized images and processed into binary-graphed one, identification and the like various services of the original images can be rather easily, promptly and sharply executed than in the case of variable concentration method, and for the purpose of pattern recognition, feature stressing or the like.
As a further example, in such a case where twice copying jobs are executed, so as to provide a black pattern image is firstly provided and then a peripheral color outline is formed along the black pattern for providing a complex and attractive effect.
As a further example, a pattern is colored differently and dividingly for providing a complex color design effect. In this case, use of the present invention is highly convenient and advantageous.
It should be mentioned in this respect that we filed already our prior inventions under U.S. patent application Nos. 016,716 and 016,717, commonly Feb. 19, 1987, proposing to form positive peripheral outline images from corresponding documentary positive images.
As a still further improving step, we have now completed a still novel invention thereover and concerning the formation of peripheral outline images to such an amazing effect, indeed, to form from positive documentary images, corresponding negative peripheral outline images.